Regrets
by Vandalism27
Summary: Sasuke masih ingat semuanya. Senyumnya, tawanya, wajah cemberutnya, sikap manjanya‒semuanya. Dan karena kebodohannya sendiri, dia kehilangan semua itu. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, Uzumaki Naruto. / "Tunggulah, Sayang. Aku akan segera menyusulmu." / BL; YAOI / SasuNaru / DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam** _ **chara**_ **nya saja.**

 **.**

 **Regrets © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Note : Supaya gak bingung, saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama (Sasuke) sebagai masa sekarang, sedangkan masa lalu menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Semoga paham, ya :)**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Sasuke masih ingat semuanya. Senyumnya, tawanya, wajah cemberutnya, sikap manjanya‒semuanya. Dan karena kebodohannya sendiri, dia kehilangan semua itu. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, Uzumaki Naruto. / "Tunggulah, Sayang. Aku akan segera menyusulmu." / BL; YAOI / SasuNaru / DLDR XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memarkir mobilku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah pantai yang sepi pengunjung. Selama beberapa saat, aku hanya memandang lurus ke depan, menatap lautan.

Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuhku, lalu meraih ponsel yang ku letakkan di sebelah bangku kemudi. Ku pencet tombol power agak lama, lalu memilih opsi 'turn off'. Ku melempar ponsel itu asal, sama sekali tidak peduli barang mahal itu membentur pintu mobil.

Aku turun dari mobil, mengunci mobil mewah berwarna hitam pemberian ayahku ini lalu memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku celanaku.

Ku lepas sepatuku, meninggalkan sepatu bermerek itu begitu saja di atas pasir pantai. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, aku berjalan perlahan di atas pasir pantai, sesekali menendang-nendang pasir itu hingga berhamburan.

Mataku menatap sekeliling pantai ini. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku kesini bersama dengannya.

Dia … Uzumaki Naruto. Matahariku, sumber kehidupanku.

Aku tersenyum mengingat pemuda manis yang pernah menjalin kasih denganku itu. Selama berpacaran, aku dan Naruto sangat sering datang ke pantai ini. Tentu saja atas permintaan kekasih yang sangat aku cintai itu.

Naruto sangat menyukai pantai ini. Menurutnya, pantai ini memiliki pemandangan yang indah, apalagi sunsetnya. Sangat cantik, katanya. Tapi tidak bagiku. Menurutku, hal yang paling cantik di dunia ini adalah kekasihku; Uzumaki Naruto.

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibirku, teringat Naruto yang selalu memukul lenganku dengan gemas, kalau aku mengatakan betapa cantik wajahnya.

"Aku bukan perempuan, Teme! Berhenti memanggilku cantik!" Kata Naruto, kala itu. Wajahnya merengut, tapi aku tetap bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi mulusnya.

Ku tatap langit yang mulai memerah, tatapanku menerawang‒menggali kembali kenangan-kenangan manis yang pernah aku lalui bersama kekasihku.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

"Ouch!"

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak sengaja bertabrakan ketika mereka sama-sama berlari untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup. Tapi karena insiden itu, mereka tidak sempat mencegah satpam sekolah yang menutup gerbang.

"Sialan! Gerbangnya sudah tertutup!" Naruto memekik, lalu melotot ke arah Sasuke, "Gara-gara kau! Jalan saja tidak becus!" semburnya, sambil memukul lengan Sasuke hingga terdengar bunyi 'plak' yang lumayan kencang.

Sasuke mendelik, dia mengelus lengannya yang ditampar Naruto tadi, "Kenapa salahku? Kau yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat! Makanya jalan pakai mata!"

"Jalan itu pakai kaki, Bodoh." Naruto sempat-sempatnya mengoreksi, "Terus sekarang bagaimana?" Naruto mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya. Dia tidak mungkin pulang, bisa-bisa dia digantung ibunya kalau ketahuan bolos karena terlambat.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Terserah kau. Aku sih mau bolos saja." Baru saja Sasuke hendak berbalik pergi, tapi kerahnya sudah ditarik dari belakang oleh Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh bolos! Kau masih kelas satu, kan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Seragammu masih bagus." Jawabnya sok tahu. Tapi memang benar sih tebakannya, Sasuke memang satu angkatan dengannya, hanya beda kelas. "Ayo, sekarang kita harus melapor. Kalau kau bolos, aku akan mengadukannya pada Tsunade sensei!"

Sasuke berdecak malas, mau tidak mau dia harus masuk kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan tinju dari kepala sekolahnya yang konon bisa menghancurkan tembok sekolah. Please, Sasuke masih sayang nyawa!

Sasuke mengerang ketika melihat guru yang bertugas piket hari itu adalah Orochimaru sensei, guru yang terkenal galak dan juga sadis. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya pagi ini!

Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan cara klasik‒gunting batu kertas, untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menyapa sang guru terlebih dahulu. Sayangnya Naruto kalah, jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri gurunya itu.

"A-ano, selamat pagi, Orochimaru sensei…" Naruto menyapa gurunya yang sudah berdiri dengan tampang sangar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada itu. "Maaf kami terlambat."

Orochimaru sensei itu menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, matanya yang mirip mata ular itu memicing tajam. Naruto dan Sasuke kompak menelan ludah karena ngeri.

"Eheheheh~ ada yang berani terlambat di hari aku bertugas piket, ya?" Guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran biologi itu terkekeh seram, membuat Naruto refleks memegangi tengkuknya. "Jadi, kalian ingin aku apakan pagi ini?"

"Eh? I-ingin diapakan?" tanya Naruto, lalu dia menoleh ke Sasuke, "Kau mau kita diapakan?"

Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk memutar bola matanya, "Hukum saja kami, sensei. Tapi jangan jadikan kami korban eksperimenmu di lab." Kata Sasuke.

"Haaaa? Korban eksperimen?!" pekik Naruto kaget. Ada ya, guru yang menjadikan muridnya sebagai korban eksprerimen? Ada kok, Orochimaru ini contohnya. Bahkan menurut gossip yang beredar, anaknya sendiri, Kabuto‒kakak kelas Naruto, juga pernah menjadi korban eksperimen ayahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian ikut saya. Ada pekerjaan yang sepertinya cocok untuk kalian," Guru nyentrik itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, sebagai isyarat untuk kedua bocah SMA itu mengikutinya.

Ternyata mereka di bawa ke lapangan yang biasa dipakai olahraga yang … kotornya minta ampun! Sampah dedaunan berserakan dimana-mana, belum lagi rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh subur.

"Nah, ini dia pekerjaan untuk kalian; membersihkan lapangan ini. Kerjakan dengan benar ya, kalau tidak‒" ada jeda sebentar, Orochimaru sensei menatap mata kedua siswanya itu bergantian, "‒ular peliharaan saya di rumah akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam dua bocah SMA. Ohohohoho~" setelah menebarkan ancaman yang sanggup membuat perut dua bocah itu mulas, Orochimaru sensei segera angkat kaki dari sana.

Setelah memastikan gurunya menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke, "Jadi, kita membersihkan lapangan ini?"

"Hah? Sejak kapan ada kata 'kita'?" kata Sasuke, yang sukses membuat urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Dasar Pantat Ayam! Mulutmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Sok ganteng! Huh!" Naruto melengos, mengabaikan Sasuke yang bengong mendengar makian Naruto untuknya. Sejak kapan dia sok ganteng? Hei, dia itu memang benar ganteng, bukannya sok ganteng! Oh, salahkah dia dan wajah tampannya?

"Heh, bilang saja kau iri denganku!" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Dan pagi itu, baku hantam antara Naruto vs Sasuke tidak terelakkan.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa pelan. Kenangan itu adalah salah satu dari ribuan kenangan yang ku miliki bersama Naruto. Pertemuan pertama kami, dan alasan kenapa kami bisa saling mengenal bahkan berpacaran. Padahal dunia kami sangat berbeda. Aku adalah anak orang kaya yang manja, ayahku bekerja sebagai pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar. Sedangkan Naruto adalah anak orang biasa yang selalu mandiri, ayahnya bekerja di sebuah restoran sebagai pembuat sushi.

Memang benar, manusia itu tidak ada yang pernah tahu kemana takdir akan membawa kehidupan mereka …

Menghela napas, tatapanku terarah lagi pada langit yang mulai menggelap. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

Semenjak adu jotos itu, Naruto dan Sasuke‒entah takdir mempermainkan mereka atau bagaimana, selalu bersinggungan. Entah dalam tanding basket antar kelas, dihukum bersama karena terlambat masuk, bahkan yang paling parah‒mereka pernah terkunci di tempat penyimpanan perlengkapan olahraga; berdua, semalaman.

Saat itu entah apa yang merasukinya, Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang kedinginan, masalahnya Naruto hanya mengenakan kaos basket tipis, sedangkan dia mengenakan pakaian olahraga sekolah yang jauh lebih hangat.

Naruto yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek darinya lima senti itu meringkuk di dalam pelukannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya saat Naruto membalas pelukan itu.

Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan sampai pagi, penjaga sekolah yang menemukan mereka terkunci di dalam sana.

Semenjak insiden itu, hubungan mereka kian dekat, mereka masih sering berdebat tentang hal-hal tidak penting, beberapa kali hampir adu jotos. Tetapi pada akhirnya Sasuke lebih banyak mengalah, jika Naruto sudah ngotot dia hanya akan menghela napas, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian pergi.

Lambat laun keduanya pun sadar, jika mereka tidak bisa lagi berteman. Lebih dari itu‒mereka saling mencintai.

Itu juga karena kesalahpahaman yang membuat Sasuke nekat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Kau itu kenapa tidak percaya padaku, sih? Aku dan Sasori senpai itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Sasuke! Kenapa kau marah sekali hanya karena aku dekat dengannya, hah?" Seru Naruto jengkel.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya, Dobe! Aku tidak suka!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah, dia memang benci jika ada orang lain yang mendekati Naruto.

Naruto mengerang, "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku siapamu, hah? Pacarmu? Istrimu? Sampai berdekatan dengan Sasori senpai saja kau tidak suka? Aaah, atau kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke melotot tajam, "Enak saja! Aku itu menyukaimu, Bodoh! Bukan Si Wajah Boneka itu!" karena emosi yang sudah menutupi akal sehatnya, Sasuke jadi kelepasan bicara.

"Oh, jadi begit‒"

Hening.

Kalimat Naruto berhenti mendadak, dia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Hah? Sasuke menyukainya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Naruto mengorek telinganya menggunakan jari kelingkingnya, sepertinya tadi dia salah dengar.

" … Kau tidak salah dengar," Kata Sasuke pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar Naruto. "Aku memang menyukaimu. Dan aku cemburu melihatmu dekat-dekat dengannya." Tambahnya.

Naruto speechless, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kata-katanya seolah tertelan, emosinya yang tadi meletup sirna entah kemana. Yang ada malah, dia menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Demi kolor Jiraiya sensei, wajahnya memerah!

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Aku ini manusia yang memiliki harga diri setinggi langit, tidak mungkin aku rela menjatuhkannya ke dasar bumi hanya karena bercanda." Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dengan serius, "Jadi, kau mau pacaran denganku?"

Dan Naruto tidak punya jawaban lain selain mengangguk.

Hari itu, adalah hari jadian sekaligus hari ciuman pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Aku sentuh bibirku, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Jariku mengelus bibirku sendiri, sembari menutup mata, ku ingat lagi bagaimana lembutnya bibir Naruto ketika kami berciuman.

"Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman denganmu…" Aku berujar lirih. Keningku berkerut, sengatan menyakitkan ini datang lagi. Penyesalan ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

Tentu saja, aku masih ingat semuanya. Senyumnya, tawanya, wajah cemberutnya, cerewetnya, sikap manjanya‒semuanya. Dan karena kebodohan dan ketololanku sendiri, aku kehilangan semua itu.

Ku kepalkan tanganku ketika ingat bencana itu. Rahangku mengatup rapat, aku menyesal‒amat sangat menyesal.

Bencana yang membuatku kehilangan orang yang sangat aku cintai, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya menabrak tembok dengan keras. Karin, perempuan berkacamata di depannya itu mendorong dirinya dengan keras sampai menghantam tembok. Kalau saja Karin itu laki-laki, dia pasti sudah menghajar Karin habis-habisan. Tapi, ayahnya mengajarkannya untuk tidak berbuat kasar pada wanita, apalagi sampai kasar secara fisik. Jadi lebih baik Naruto diam saja.

"Heh, jadi Sasuke itu sukanya yang seperti kau?" Karin menatap Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu kembali lagi ke kepala. "Menyedihkan sekali melihat Sasuke memilihmu!"

Naruto diam.

Dia tahu, Karin ini diam-diam sangat mengagumi Sasuke. Apa kalian tahu kenapa tidak ada satupun gadis yang berani mendekati Sasuke yang termasuk laki-laki sempurna di mata para gadis itu?

Jawabannya satu; Karin.

Sebagai anak ketua yayasan tempat mereka sekolah, terkadang Karin menggunakan jabatan ayahnya sebagai tameng untuk menggencet siswa lainnya. Terutama gadis centil yang berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu, tapi dia cuek saja. Toh tidak ada ruginya bagi dia. Sasuke malah bersyukur, karena Karin, semua gadis centil itu hanya berani mengaguminya dari jauh saja, tidak sampai ada kontak fisik.

Tapi Naruto tidak yakin, apakah kali ini Sasuke juga akan berterima kasih pada Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, "Jadi menurutmu, yang seperti apa sosok yang cocok untuk Sasuke?"

Karin mengibaskan rambut merahnya ke balik bahu, lalu berujar dengan sombongnya, "Yang seperti aku, lah!"

Naruto menatap Karin dengan wajah datar, tapi dalam hati dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sasuke mana doyan perempuan sok eksis dan sok cantik begini? Yang ada malah dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah mau bilang apa." Naruto berdeham sekali, untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir menyembur keluar, "Terus, kau mau apa sekarang? Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Karin menyeringai, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya dengan ujung jari telunjuk, "Kau putus dengannya. Sasuke itu tidak cocok untukmu, orang biasa macam kau itu harusnya sadar diri!" bentak Karin, sambil mendorong bahu Naruto keras.

Naruto nyaris tertawa. Putus dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja?

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto tegas. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke. Jadi lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Mengerti?" Naruto mendengus, lalu meninggalkan Karin yang menggertakan giginya penuh amarah.

Karin menatap tajam punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh, lalu menyeringai.

"Heh, kita lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

Naruto membelalak tidak percaya.

Bagaimana foto-foto ini bisa ada di tangan Sasuke? Siapa yang sudah memberikan foto tidak jelas ini kepada kekasihnya?

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini."

Naruto tergeragap, "T-tunggu, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, aku bisa jelaskan!"

Sasuke memperhatikan tiga buah foto yang sanggup membuat emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun, "foto 1, kau tidur di atas kasur tanpa mengenakan atasan; foto 2, kau tidur disebelah pemuda berambut hitam ini sambil berpelukan; foto 3, kalian ciuman." Sasuke memperhatikan foto itu dalam-dalam. "Dan ini foto asli. Mau mengelak apa lagi?"

"Tapi aku tidak selingkuh, Sasuke! Demi Tuhan, dengarkan aku! Ini‒"

BRAK!

Sasuke menendang meja ruang tamu apartemennya sampai terbalik, membuat Naruto kaget hingga tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemuda bermata tajam itu mengambil ketiga foto itu, lalu merobek-robeknya hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Sambil menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah kalut, bibirnya tersenyum sinis, "Pergi kau. Dan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku!"

"Tapi, Sasuke‒"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" Sasuke meraung. Dia menyambar kotak asbak yang tercecer di lantai, lalu melemparkan asbak itu hingga menghantam telak kepala Naruto.

"AKH!" Naruto meringis, tangannya mengusap pelipisnya yang terkena lemparan asbak Sasuke. Naruto mengernyit ketika telapak tangannya dipenuhi cairan berwarna merah. Cairan kental itu bahkan menetes hingga ke dagunya.

Sasuke tertegun. Dia memandangi kepala Naruto yang berdarah. Sasuke tidak bergerak ketika Naruto beranjak keluar dari apartemennya setelah memberinya satu tatapan kecewa. Kenapa dia kecewa? Seharusnya kan, Sasuke yang kecewa padanya!

Sasuke meninju sofa yang dia duduki. Dia memandangi tangannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk melempar asbak. Tangan itu gemetar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka asbak itu akan mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Tangan sialan! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku melukai Naruto…" gumamnya. Kedua tangannya meremas sisi kepalanya dengan frustasi, "Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tatapannya menerawang menatap langit malam yang gelap. Tanpa bintang, tanpa bulan. Gelap, segelap hatinya.

Naruto menahan isakan tangisnya. Tapi percuma, isakan lirihnya tetap lolos dari bibirnya. Tangisnya makin deras, isakannya makin terdengar jelas. Seakan kehilangan kekuatan, lutut Naruto melemas hingga dia sekarang berganti posisi menjadi berlutut.

Naruto menangis sendirian di balkon kamarnya, meratapi kebodohannya yang nekat melawan gadis gila seperti Karin. Seharusnya dia tahu, kalau semuanya bakal runyam begini.

Naruto kembali mengingat awal dari tragedi ini …

Ketika itu Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji sedang berada di kolam renang. Shikamaru mengajari ketiga temannya itu untuk belajar berenang, masalahnya nilai mereka dalam olahraga renang benar-benar buruk. Jadilah sekarang dia jadi guru renang dadakan.

"Hei, sudah cukup, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore." Shikamaru, teman Naruto berkata pada ketiga temannya.

Mereka yang masih di kolam segera bangkit, menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke ruang ganti. Setelah lima belas menit berganti pakaian, mereka segera bersiap pulang.

"Hei, kalian pulanglah duluan, Sasuke mengirimi aku pesan katanya dia akan menjemputku disini."

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau yakin? Mau kami temani sampai Sasuke datang?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Ah, tidak usah. Aku menunggu sendiri saja disini. Kalian duluan saja. Tidak apa kok." Kata Naruto, tidak enak juga merepotkan teman-temannya lebih dari ini.

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pun pergi, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Naruto menunggu dalam diam, dia duduk di salah satu bangku sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Hei."

Suara itu membuat Naruto mendongak, tapi sosok yang muncul bukan Sasuke, tapi … Karin.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto datar.

Karin bukannya menjawab, malah berjalan mendekati kolam renang. "Sini, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Naruto memandang Karin dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi dia mendekat juga, "Apa?"

Karin menyeringai, "Aku ingin menunjukkan‒" Karin menggantung kalimatnya, "‒hal yang bisa aku lakukan padamu kalau kau tidak mengikuti perintahku!" Karin mendorong bahu Naruto keras, hingga tubuh itu oleng lalu tercebur ke kolam sedalam tiga meter itu.

"GYAAAA‒"

BYUUUR!

Karin tertawa keras ketika melihat Naruto yang baru dua kali belajar renang bersama Shikamaru itu bergerak panik di dalam air. "Rasakan! Itulah akibat kalau kau tidak menurutiku!" Karin yang masih terpingkal menoleh ke belakang, "Sekarang giliranmu, Sai!"

.

.

.

Naruto tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, dia terbangun di tempat asing.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya. Dia mengerang, kepalanya pusing sekali. Naruto tersentak ketika sadar dia tidak memakai pakaian, "Eh? Mana bajuku?" dia menyingkap selimut putih tebal itu, lalu menghela napas lega ketika tahu dia masih mengenakan boxer.

Naruto mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka. "Oh? Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Naruto mengernyit ketika melihat pemuda itu. Siapa dia? Naruto tidak kenal. Rambutnya hitam, matanya juga hitam. Naruto teringat pada Sasuke, wajah pemuda di ambang pintu itu sekilas mirip kekasihnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke … "Astaga!" Naruto menepuk dahinya, lalu buru-buru turun dari kasur empuk itu, "Sasuke pasti mencariku sekarang … aduh, kenapa aku malah santai-santai disini?"

"Kenapa kau panik begitu? Ini masih pagi sekali, kau tahu?"

Naruto melotot, "Apa? Pagi, katamu?!" Katanya, setengah kaget dan setengah tidak percaya, "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekat, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur, "Ini apartemenku. Pertama, perkenalkan, namaku Sai. Kemarin sore kau tenggelam di kolam, aku yang menolongmu. Karena kau pingsan dan aku tidak tahu rumahmu dimana, jadi aku membawamu kemari, apartemenku." Jelasnya, lalu dia tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu, kok."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, dia tahu senyum itu palsu, "Kau yang menolongku? Terima kasih banyak. Aku bukannya tidak tahu terima kasih, tapi aku harus pulang dan harus sekolah. Ah, bajuku dimana, ya?"

Sai menunjuk lemarinya, disitu tergantung baju Naruto yang sudah kering, "Itu. Bajumu sudah kering. Kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu."

Sai tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini lebih tulus. "Tidak apa, Naruto-kun."

Bodohnya, Naruto malah tersenyum balik dan sama sekali tidak curiga dari mana Sai ini tahu namanya. Padahal dia tidak menyebutkan namanya tadi.

Setelah berpakaian, Naruto bergegas pulang. Bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibunya karena dia tidak pulang semalaman, ponselnya juga rusak karena ikut tercebur ke kolam ketika iblis wanita itu mendorongnya.

Untung ada Sai-san!‒batinnya.

Naruto tertegun ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tampang kusut. "Sasuke?" sapanya.

Sasuke menoleh, "Naruto?" Sasuke menghampirinya, tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, "Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa menghilang semalaman? Kau tidak ada di kolam renang, jadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi, sih?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi cerewet, "Maaf, maaf. Aku‒" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "‒menginap di rumah teman. Ponselku tercebur di kolam, jadi rusak."

"Lain kali beri kabar, kau membuatku gila! Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena mencarimu, tahu!"

"Naruto! Kau dari mana saja?!" Teriakan ibunya terdengar dari pintu rumahnya, membuat Naruto meringis. Pagi ini dia habiskan dengan mendengar ceramahan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka. Keesokan harinya, foto-fotonya sedang tidur (yang terlihat telanjang sambil berpelukan bersama pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak terlihat wajahnya‒Naruto sangat yakin yang memeluknya itu Sai) bisa sampai ke tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Naruto sudah membulatkan tekat untuk meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Sasuke mau memaafkannya.

Berbekal tekatnya itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke. Sambil merapal doa, Naruto memencet kode sandi untuk membuka pintu‒untunglah, belum diganti oleh Sasuke.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, lalu mendorong pintu itu.

Naruto yakin Sasuke ada di rumah, karena sepatunya ada. Eh? Kenapa ada sepatu wanita? Jantung Naruto berdebar keras, dia tidak ingin membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Tidak mungkin, Sasuke tidak mungkin begitu … mereka saling mencintai, iya kan?

Dengan jantung berdetak cepat, Naruto berusaha keras untuk melangkah ke kamar Sasuke. Naruto hampir saja jatuh jika tidak bersandar di tembok, ketika mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Itu suara desahan wanita!

Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya, lalu dengan sekali tarikan napas dia mendorong pintu kamar Sasuke. Pemandangan yang dia lihat selanjutnya, membuat jiwanya seakan dicabut dari raganya.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang awalnya kaget, langsung pasang wajah datar ketika dilihatnya Naruto diambang pintu, "Oh, ternyata kau. Ada apa?" tanyanya santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan … bersama Karin?"

Karin tertawa mengejek, "Tentu saja melakukan apa yang kau lakukan dengan selingkuhanmu!" kata Karin, menggantikan Sasuke. "Pergi sana, mengganggu saja!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi, kan? Kau ini bodoh atau tuli?" Sasuke menyeringai, "Pergi dari sini, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Naruto tidak bergeming, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, seolah menancap dengan kuat di lantai apartemen Sasuke. Karin yang melihat Naruto bengong, segera berdiri. Sambil merapihkan bajunya yang acak-acakan karena ulah Sasuke, dia mendekati Naruto lalu mendorong kasar hingga punggungnya membentur tembok dengan keras.

"AKH!"

"Hei, Karin!‒" Tanpa sadar Sasuke meninggikan suaranya ketika melihat Naruto didorong Karin, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar. "‒kemarilah, Karin. Biarkan saja dia."

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata Sasuke, hah? Pergi sana!" bentak Karin pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu berkata dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Dan aku bersumpah, ini terakhir kalinya kalian melihat wajahku." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Naruto segera angkat dari sana.

"Nah, Sasuke, sekarang dia sudah pergi. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi?"

" … Pergi."

Karin mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Apa?"

"Aku bilang pergi dari sini, sialan!" Sasuke bangkit dari kasur, lalu meraih tongkat bisbol yang dia simpan di lemarinya, "Atau kau mau aku menghancurkan kepalamu pakai tongkat ini?"

Karin meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang seperti itu. Dingin dan‒berbahaya. Karin merapihkan pakaiannya, lalu buru-buru pergi dari apartemen Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan kalau dia berlama-lama disana, Sasuke akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

Setelah Karin pergi, Sasuke melempar tongkat bisbol itu ke lantai, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Kedua tangannya terangkat, meremas kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Sialan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" gumamnya, "FUCK!"

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke … Sasukenya, sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Dia bahkan sekarang bersama Karin. Apa yang akan dia lakukan mulai sekarang?

Kalau saja dia tidak menanggapi Karin, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!

Naruto menghela napas berat. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia harus ke apartemen Sai, memohon padanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Tapi sebelum itu, dia harus mampir ke toko buku terlebih dahulu. Ya, toko buku …

Pukul sebelas malam, Naruto baru sampai di rumahnya. Dia mendapatkan ceramah lagi dari ibunya, karena pulang larut malam tanpa memberikan kabar. Naruto meminta maaf, dan berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan orang tuanya lagi.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku sayang ibu." Naruto memeluk ibunya, lalu mencium pipi wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Ibunya hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tapi membalas jika dia juga sangat menyanyangi putra sulungnya itu.

"Ayah, aku juga sayang ayah. Maafkan aku." Kini giliran ayahnya yang mendapatkan pelukan Naruto.

Ayah dan ibunya saling berpandangan, heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasa. "Ya, Naruto. Ayah, ibu dan adikmu juga sangat menyanyangimu. Sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu, istirahatlah."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu dia berjalan ke kamarnya. Sebelum itu dia mampir dulu ke kamar adiknya. Dia mengetuk pintu, "Kurama? Kau di dalam?"

"Ya, Kak. Buka saja pintunya, tidak dikunci." Sahutan dari dalam membuat Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu. "Ada apa, Kak?"

Naruto tersenyum, melihat adiknya sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Adiknya yang masih SMP itu memang pandai dan rajin, tidak seperti dirinya yang sering menyusahkan orang tua.

"Tidak, Kakak hanya ingin melihatmu belajar." Naruto mendekat, lalu mengelus kepala Kurama yang mendongak menatapnya, "Kau anak yang pintar, Kurama. Jadilah anak yang baik, ya? Jangan susahkan Ibu dan Ayah, buat mereka bangga padamu. Jangan sepertiku, ne?"

Kurama mengerut bingung, "Kakak mabuk, ya?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar perkataan adiknya, "Tidak. Kakak sadar seratus persen, kok. Sini, berdiri," Naruto menarik tangan adiknya agar dia berdiri, lalu memeluknya erat. "Kakak sayang padamu, Kurama. Ingat pesan kakak tadi, bahagiakan Ayah dan Ibu, okay?"

Kurama berkaca-kaca, "Dasar Kakak bodoh. Tentu saja, aku akan membahagiakan Ayah dan Ibu!" dia membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan erat, "Aku juga sayang Kakak."

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat, sampai Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan belajarmu. Kakak lelah, ingin istirahat." kata Naruto. Dia tersenyum, lalu mencium puncak kepala adiknya dengan sayang. Naruto memang sangat menyanyangi adiknya yang satu itu.

"Oyasumi, Kak Naruto!"

"Oyasumi, Kurama."

Kurama tidak menyangka, semalam adalah pelukan terakhir Naruto untuknya. Karena keesokan paginya, kediaman Uzumaki dihebohkan dengan teriakan histeris Kushina yang menemukan putra sulungnya sudah tidak bernyawa di kamarnya, dengan pergelangan tangan kiri berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

Aku menggertakan gigiku. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak Naruto tewas karena bunuh diri. Dan itu semua … karena salahku. Aku tidak mempercayainya! Aku malah menuduhnya menghianatiku, bahkan melukainya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Kalau saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku pasti akan mempercayainya!

Sehari setelah Naruto dimakamkan, bajingan yang ada dalam foto itu menemuiku yang terpuruk di dalam apartemen. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, Naruto nekat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti itu. Dia meninggalkan aku sendiri!

Aku semakin terpuruk setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

Fakta jika Naruto ternyata dijebak oleh Karin, agar aku dan dia putus. Selamat, Karin! Kau sukses besar! Aku mengepalkan tanganku ketika teringat bagaimana emosinya aku ketika menghajar wajah pucat Sai‒lelaki dalam foto itu.

Sai sampai dirawat di rumah sakit karena ulahku, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia sendiri juga menyesal karena membantu Karin, dia tidak menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini. Aku hampir saja membunuh perempuan itu jika Sai tidak mencegahku. Dia bilang, Naruto akan membenciku jika aku sampai menghajar seorang perempuan.

Mataku berkaca-kaca, ketika teringat surat yang kau titipkan pada Sai, untuk diberikan padaku. Aku merogoh saku celanaku, meraih kertas putih yang sudah lusuh karena terus-terusan aku peluk itu. Surat darimu, yang berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis semalaman.

.

.

.

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi._

 _Setelah membaca surat ini, jangan menangis ya, Teme. Serius, wajahmu jelek sekali kalau kau menangis. Ehehe, jangan marah ya. Nanti gantengnya hilang lho!_

 _Oh iya, melalui surat ini, aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Kejadian yang sebenarnya. Habisnya kau bilang tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi, sih. Jadi pakai surat saja ya._

 _Jadi begini. Aku dan laki-laki yang ada di foto itu‒namanya Sai-san‒tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Jadi, waktu itu aku baru selesai belajar berenang bersama teman-teman (kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa berenang?). Tapi ketika aku selesai berganti baju, aku menerima sms darimu untuk menungguku di kolam renang itu. Jadi aku menyuruh teman-teman untuk pulang duluan, dengan alasan kau akan datang menemuiku._

 _Aku menunggumu, tapi yang muncul malah nenek sihir berambut merah itu. Cih, aku sebal sekali kalau ingat. Sebelumnya dia sudah pernah mengancamku untuk menjauhimu, tidak boleh berdekatan denganmu. Hell, kau kan pacarku, suka-suka aku dong. Jadinya aku menolak saja. Tapi ternyata, Karin itu manusia jahat. Dia mendorongku yang baru dua kali belajar renang, ke kolam untuk orang dewasa. Parahnya, dia meninggalkan aku!_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi ketika sadar, aku sudah ada di apartemen Sai-san. Jadi, aku persingkat saja ya, intinya: (1) Sai-san yang menolongku dari kolam. Yeah meskipun setelahnya dia berbuat jahat, tapi aku berhutang nyawa padanya. (2) bajuku basah semua, jadi Sai-san melepaskan bajuku, makanya aku cuma pakai boxer milik Sai-san (aku tidak telanjang! Foto itu menipu!). (3) aku tidur di apartemennya karena aku tidak sadarkan diri, Sai-san bahkan tidak tahu rumahku dimana._

 _Aku langsung tahu itu semua kerjaan Karin, karena ketika di apartemen Sai-san, aku tidak sengaja melihat foto Karin di dinding apartemennya. Mereka saling mengenal. Menyebalkan!_

 _Jadi aku sama sekali tidak berselingkuh, Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu jadi tidak mungkin berpaling darimu. Itu semua kerjaan Karin, dengan dibantu Sai-san. Dia juga sudah mengaku dan meminta maaf padaku. Kau bisa bertanya padanya, kalau kau mau._

 _Kalau kau masih tidak percaya padaku setelah ini, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tapi aku sudah berusaha membuktikan cintaku padamu. Lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri dari pada dibenci olehmu, terlebih melihatmu bersama Karin ..._

 _Setelah ini, jangan membenciku lagi, oke? Nanti kalau aku gentayangan bagaimana? Ehehehe…_

 _Sudah ya, Sasuke. Aku sudah capek menulis._

 _Oh, satu pesanku : carilah pacar baru, temukan kebahagiaan untuk dirimu, dan jaga pacar barumu itu dari tangan jahil Karin, okay?_

 _I love you forever, Sasuke!_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

.

.

.

Sekuat apapun aku menahan air mataku, aku tidak bisa! Aku selalu saja menangis jika membaca ulang surat darimu. Surat yang kau buat sebelum kau mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri.

Aku meremas kertas yang sudah lusuh itu, menciumnya lalu mendekap surat itu erat-erat di dadaku.

Aku sudah tidak peduli pada reputasi Uchiha yang 'selalu tanpa ekspresi', 'dingin', dan lainnya. Tahu apa mereka tentang perasaanku? Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa! Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan!

Tahukah kau, Naruto? Selama sebulan ini, aku seperti raga tanpa nyawa. Aku tidak pergi ke sekolah, tidak berselera makan, kerjaanku hanya memgurung diri dalam kamar sambil memeluk surat darimu erat-erat.

Aku hancur tanpamu, Naruto! Aku hancur!

Sambil memeluk surat itu di dadaku, aku berjalan pelan menuju ke bibir pantai. Air laut menyapa kaki telanjangku ketika aku berdiri tepat di bibir pantai. Aku mengabaikan air mataku yang menetes kembali, lalu mencium surat itu.

"Tunggulah aku, Sayang. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Aku terus berjalan, masuk ke dalam air. Berjalan terus hingga air laut setinggi leherku. Aku mendekap surat darimu erat-erat, ketika ombak besar menggulung tubuhku …

Tunggu aku, Naruto!

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Speechless … saya bikin apaan ini?

Lagi dapet cuti, jadi bikin beginian. Semoga ada yang berkenan membaca dan berkomentar :)

See you!


End file.
